Thomas Flint
Flint EDITED BY D.CREED (13/Jan/2014) - Major Thomas Flint was killed in the line of duty during an SEF operation in April 2013. His remains were recovered and interred by his colleagues under full military honors and rights as befitting his rank. Major Thomas Flint was awarded the George Cross posthumously on the 3rd of January 2014. [ Details:] *Full Name : Doctor Thomas Flint *Birthplace: Isleworth, England *Department: Medical *Callsign : Magnet *Rank : Major *Clearance : Bravo Seven *Status : Deceased *Assignment: Team Temple [ Background:] A Medical Officer and former officer of the Royal Army Medical Corps (RAMC), Doctor Flint was seconded to the S.O.E. from the regular army in 2010. Born in 1980 in West London, Flint was born to parents who both had established medical practises. One of four children, all of whom are doctors, Flint studied medicine at Guy's Hospital, London. Flint initially gave up his medical practise upon completion of his studies and instead opted to take up a regular commission in the army. Flint started the commissioning course in early 2002 before serving for the first three years of his commission with the Irish Guards from late 2002 through to 2005. At the end of 2005 Lieutenant Flint completed the necessary training to transfer into the Royal Army Medical Corps (RAMC) and was promoted to Captain. Between 2005 and 2010, Flint continued to serve in the RAMC in various roles including furthering his skills with rotations as an Army Surgeon both at home and abroad. Having approached the end of his short service commission in 2010, Flint was lured away from the regular Army by an offer from the S.O.E. to act as a medical officer and field operative. Officially, Flint has completed the process for a intermediate regular commission and is still a serving military officer. However, Flint spent the first eight months of this on secondment to S.O.E. before being returned to unit, on the understanding that he would be immediately seconded from regular duties for an unspecified time to the S.E.F. His role with the S.E.F. is to act as a medical officer and a military liaison for the S.O.E./ S.E.F. partnership. To better facilitate his increasing military (rather than medical) responsibilities, as of July 2011, Captain Flint was re-assigned to the Irish Guards although his role within the SEF remains unchanged. Flint was promoted to Major in December 2011. As of January 2013 the SOE inductee's were split into two separate teams. Major Flint left Team Grey and opted to move to the new team, now designated as Team Temple. Flint is the team leader for Team Temple. Flint has never married, and when not on base or away on tour, continues to live in West London near to where his parents live and used to practise. Flint is a keen outdoors-man and large game hunter. Major Thomas Flint was killed in the line of duty during an SEF operation in April 2013. EDITED BY D.CREED (13/Jan/2014) - His remains were recovered and interred under full military honors and rights as befitting his rank. Maj. Thomas Flint was awarded the George Cross posthumously on the 3rd of January 2014. [ Certifications:] Advanced Smallarms, Medium Firearms, Support Firearms, Doctor, Survival Training & Marksman Training. Back to Deceased Personnel Category:Deceased Personnel